


【约稿】温柔的神

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 约稿要求：奥尔公式光甜向，5.0光，失而复得。希望涵盖：正面，接吻，胸部，皮肤饥渴，破旧单身公寓/小屋，老爷害羞。感谢金主爸爸，金主爸爸独占，所以只发一半。





	【约稿】温柔的神

有人猜想光之战士的前世一定是只住在石崖上的飞鸟。  
讨伐任务结束得比预料中还早，他们攻入帝国军前哨时恰巧与另一股冒险小队回合，很快就拿下了据点。一半队员留下驻扎，一半撤退回乌尔达哈汇报战局。光极少在野外露营，便跟随小队返回都城，队里的龙骑提议要去喝酒，光回绝了，引得其他追随者一阵些失望。  
他这几天的确看来精神不佳，似乎是夜里睡不好觉。但真要去他在白银乡的小屋上门问候，人大多时候都不在，说到底，有些形迹可疑。银剑奥尔什方的忌日才过去了一个月有余，战友们对于光的游离心照不宣。  
他在乌尔达哈的沙漠上有一座远离人烟的二层小屋，这段时间就住在那燥热的国度躲避雪国的记忆。毒辣的太阳已经烤得他漆黑的盔甲发烫，太阳还未下山，本正是寻欢作乐的好时候，他却挥了挥手，骑上白鸟消失在沙漠里。  
光的小屋坐落在一片沙漠绿洲之中，到了夕阳时分，烟囱里升起悠然的炊烟。光跃下鸟，在院子的陆行鸟棚里撒好草料，眼见家门就在眼前，心就砰砰跳起来。事情已经发生将近一月，他推开门，仍不敢相信眼前的一切。  
“回来了？比我预料的还早，晚餐还得一会儿！”  
站在料理台前搅动着汤匙的，竟然是已经故去三年的奥尔什方。光这段时间每天都反复确认这不是自己的幻想，心中的大石终于落下。  
“啊！不愧是你，穿这种密不透风的铠甲也好看！”  
奥尔什方想上来拥抱他，看到自己油腻的手，想想还是克制住了。他厨艺不精，刚刚成为骑士的时候去食堂凑合，后来做上长官有专人伺候，现在被困在这间小屋中，才多处闲空来想来钻研这些事。  
光脱下腿甲，沉重的萨雷安钢砸在地面上发出一声闷响。他从后面环抱住奥尔什方，手从衣摆内伸下摸着精灵的小腹，吻他尖细耳后细密的汗珠。奥尔什方痒得颤抖起来，光继续向下摸，眼神也逐渐痴迷了。就在此时，奥尔什方的身上弥漫出微弱的蓝光一阵令人目眩的耳鸣让光分神。  
“先用晚饭吧，光。”  
晚餐只是一人份的，光至今任然觉得奥尔什方为他烹饪是件过于隆重的事，拿起刀叉便风卷残云了。奥尔什方用手心含住光放在餐桌上的左手。光拾起奥尔什方的手，吻他的掌心。雾般的光晕阵阵闪耀。  
两人在餐桌上不过是说些琐事，奥尔什方说光的老友寄来了婚礼请柬，光说在沙漠里遇到了会跳舞的蜥蜴人，两人就笑起来了，奥尔什方吻光嘴角的食物残渣。光每次被他捉住自己的不拘小节，心里都一阵羞赧。  
奥尔什方回到他身边的那夜，光之战士总觉得那是自己做的一场雪纷飞扬的梦。伊修加德的解放节在一个暴风雪稍歇的清晨举行，光望着广场上人民修起的英雄冰像。那群冰蓝色的巨人中有一位手持盾牌的精灵，目光坚定的凝视着远方，在风雪中守卫他生长的伊修加德。光与他对望，又看向希瓦的冰像，思绪被寒风吹散，飞向了远处孤独的山岗。那是他此生唯一的挚友的坟墓。  
那一夜，成千上万伊修加德人民的祈祷与光之战士的思念召唤了已故的奥尔什方，他化身为一个跟随着光的淡蓝色的幻影。光看到奥尔什方的那一刻，温柔的以太已然将他淹没。  
坐落于地脉上的沙漠风格小屋中，光之战士已经将奥尔什方推倒在了沙发上。精灵重心不稳，两脚分开落在沙发的扶手上，正好让光钻了空荡。光已经准备好享用这道甜品了，不安的蓝光闪烁着，仿佛泄露了精灵逐渐加快的心跳。  
“光……你等等……我还没……”  
光抽开奥尔什方的裤带，将里面的性器掏出来，还没撸动就已经是半硬的，光朝顶端吹了口气，奥尔什方的阴茎在他手里挺动着。  
“少心口不一了，奥尔什方老爷。”  
“早就不是什么老爷了……啊啊……”光含住奥尔什方的阴茎，放松喉咙一口气吞到了根部，有吮吸紧了抽出来，在下巴上的胡茬上磨蹭，断了奥尔什方的话音：“顶多算是个厨师了。”  
“那我要吃新鲜的奶油，有吗？”  
奥尔什方猛然睁开眼看相光之战士。他平时热情惯了，从来没见识过光在床上说荤话如此了得。光已经给自己脱了个精光，丝毫不羞于在奥尔什方面前展现自己的私密，将两人的阴茎顶在一起，用双手摩擦。  
“吻我，奥尔什方。”  
奥尔什方捧住他的脸，虔诚的吻他。光心中几年来的思念在灼烧，岂能就此满足，他只是舔了奥尔什方的牙关，就能轻易敲开嘴，勾住奥尔什方的舌头，让他尝尝自己淫水的味道。奥尔什方将手向下，不知该落在何处，只好按住肩，闭着眼用力和光接吻。  
“你在伊修加德以前没和人做过？”  
“我是私生子……一举一动都有好事儿的人看在眼里，就没想过这些事。”  
光让奥尔什方的手拢住自己的胸肌，揉捏充满弹性又饱满的乳肉，揉搓深红色的乳头。奥尔什方甚至不太敢上手，光在他耳边用潮湿的声音说：“使点劲，我今天很累。还是说我的思念还没喂饱你？”  
奥尔什方喘着粗气，光的情感全涌进他的半蛮神身体里。他能感受到光的气息在体内流动，滋养他，浇灌他。他忍不住低头咬光的耳垂、喉结、肩头和胸口。  
他听到光低沉的声音在笑：“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……我很喜欢……”  
“来干我。”  
光摸着奥尔什方重生后光洁无瑕的肌肤，掂了掂那充满份量硬挺着的鸡巴，侧躺在沙发上，一脚勾住沙发背，将两腿为奥尔什方张开。  
“就从这里进来，把我填满。”  
光用手遮住性器将其抬起，完全将后穴袒露出来。那里早已湿润，仿佛蜜桃的中央被戳了口，能看见里面柔软的果肉，流着甜水。奥尔什方感觉喉咙干渴，发不出声音，只得直勾勾地盯着那收缩着的密处，下身硬得像粗长的钩子弯向小腹。  
奥尔什方扶着阴茎，那处又紧又湿，总滑进股沟。光舔着上唇笑看他，似乎觉得他笨拙地可爱，亲手引导着奥尔什方的鸡巴插进自己体内。刚刚吞进龟头，小穴就仿佛已经撑到了极限，但光揉弄着乳头，摸奥尔什方结实的身躯与两臂，放松自己，渐渐又把整根慢慢吞了下去。  
奥尔什方一挺腰，光便被操出了一股淫液。拉丝的精水滴在他的腹部，让奥尔什方克制不住抽插起来。光发出低吟，勾住奥尔什方的脖颈接吻。  
精灵弯曲脊背上凸起的颈椎仿佛带刺玫瑰花茎，延伸到银灰色的发中。光夹紧了他的腰，求他更大力地干自己。  
“我的感觉怎么样？”  
奥尔什方的汗水沿着潮湿的发滴在光脸上，用力挺动着下身，撞得光的背不断在沙发上摩擦。  
“光……光！我很喜欢……”  
“喜欢我给你口交……喜欢我的下面，还是喜欢我吻你……”  
“只要是你……只要是你……”  
奥尔什方整根抽出又埋入，穴口泥泞不堪，淫水沿着光的高抬的后腰流向肩膀。他吻又忍不住啃咬光的胸口，光感到以太被渐渐从身体剥离，留下酸麻与绵软的无力感，除了被不断操弄，无法反抗丝毫。  
他唯一信奉的温柔的神感知到虔诚信徒的强烈思念而重返人间，携着未来得及诉说的爱意与遗憾，将他包覆，将他贯穿。光抚摸奥尔什方，指尖划过的肌肤上浮起淡蓝色的光斑。  
奥尔什方光他跪在沙发上，再次进入，将后穴中淫液挤了出来。他舔掉光之战士背上的汗珠， 一边为其手淫，一边按照光教的样子揉挤他的胸肌。  
光还来不及叫奥尔什方慢一点，就在爱抚下高潮了。他的后穴一阵阵痉挛似的紧缩，奥尔什方甚至就着相连的地方感受到随着他沙哑的淫叫而传来的颤动。奥尔什方不勉强他，吻了吻后颈便温柔地退出来。

 

========  
以下为金主爸爸所有。


End file.
